cowfordsteampunksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Chronotis comes to town (Being an account of the fantastical arrival of Dr. Chronotis to Cowford)
From behind a cloud of black smoke and fizzing tubing hanging from the ceiling Doctor Chronotis appeared coughing and sputtering "Why did I never replace the Aether-oscilation-multiloop-stabaliser when I thought about it the last time hmmm? You're getting sloppy Chronotis old boy" Dr. Chronotis said to himself in a rather irritated manner as he fumbled with the charred levers and switches. "Burned to a crisp with no way of replacing you hmm?" "Well, might as well see where and when I am now, ahh there we are, 1889 The City of Cowford, Sol 3 in Mutters Spiral." He studied the readout display and tisked to himself. "It would seem that I'm stranded for now so, might as well make the most of it. Now where exactly did I put my Omnichron? Hmmmph, a renegade they called me, irresponsible & a danger to The Order." Mimicking the voice of the Grand Voyager Council Dr. Chronmotis began searching for the device which had been the cause of his being branded by those names. The Omnichron or Omni for short was an instrument used in the vernacular of the Order to right wrongs or to bring into balance that which is out of balance in the timestream of any given location and thereby restoring the current to harmonium however, Chronotis had used it to seperate the time-phase variances of two temporal nexus points and thereby bringing them into synch and thus in effect creating an altogether new timestream that he used to obtain a rare and powerful gem. So what if a whole race of newly created beings had to be destroyed in the process? The ends justified the means, and a rather brilliant piece of handiwork and child's play to the mind of the quirky man now riffling through the cupboards, nooks, and crannies inside a rather ornate looking room with a central wodden and brass octagional mushroom shaped console full of dials, levers, switches, and pipes. "Aaaaaha there you are" Exclaimed Chronotis with a look of childish glee as he located the Omni on the top of a shelf in a hidden cupboard at the end of a long row of wooden roundels upon the wall on the far leftish side of the console. As he opened the device a red light from its interior began blinking and making a continous ding, ding, ding, noise. "Oh bother!" exclaimed Chronotis knowing that the red flashing light indicated something wrong with this timestream. "Oh well, that is not my affair anymore however YOU my little friend will indeed come in handy whilst I'm here. Yes yes yes, and THEY thought they'd stripped me of you.." A giddy chuckle filled the console room as Dr. Chronotis put on his frock coat, ajusted his cravat, and placed his bowler atop his poofy and wild black hair. As Dr. Chronotis stepped through the door he found himself in front of an establishment with a sign which read: THE BRASS BUSTLE.. While looking up at the sign the sound of fighting could be heard from inside as two individuals fought their way outside, turned and fired upon each other with gun like devices which reduced one another to ash.... "Ahhhh, yes.. I believe I can make myself at home here.." Dr. Chronotis smiled, chuckled to himself, adjusted his bowler and strolled inside to start a new life in 1889, The City of Cowford, Sol 3 in Mutters Spiral. Category:Character Background